The Perfect Girl For Kid?
by dgraymaniac
Summary: Black Star convinces Death the Kid to do speed dating. But how will this work out with his extreme case of OCD? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first Soul Eater fan fiction so I hope you like it. I DO NOT own Soul Eater!

"Hey Kid! Watcha doin'?" "Hello Black Star. I'm just checking to see if the blades of grass are symmetrical," he says casually. "Really? That's lame. Especially for a small guy like you. With a big guy like me, you'll be awesome in no time!" he said as he gave that annoying laugh of his. "By the way..." he continues, " how long have you been looking at the grass? It is just sad how you are sitting alone in the park behind the academy on an awesome day like this! Kid replies, " About four hours." "Four hours?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Sitting around staring at grass for four freaking hours is some major bullshit!" "Oh, I don't mind. The good thing is that all blades have been symmetrical so fa- GOD DAMNIT! That one is NOT symmetrical! I told Father that everything in this academy had to be suited to my needs... but nooo! He's too "busy" to make sure every single blade of grass is exactly 2 ½ inches long! It's not like he is out getting souls all day. He stands around talking to people in that fucking mirror of his!" he screams out loud. Black Star comments, " Calm down! You have a big guy here to help you! You do seem kinda lonely. You need a girlfriend." "And who are you to give me advice on getting a girlfriend when you don't have one yourself? " "I have Tsubaki," he says calmly. " She's just your weapon." "That is for now. She'll be my girlfriend eventually, " he says as Kid laughs hysterically in the background. "We are together all the time and I've practically sen her naked twice, so yeah... I have experience." He smiles and laughs at this but continues, " I' m going to help you get into the dating scene." "Bullshit. I won't get dragged into something like that." "If you don't I will sneak into your room and make everything asymmetrical. I will do this with the rest of your house and the school if I have to..." the assassin says with an evil grin on his face. "FINE! FINE! This is just because I like my stuff symmetrical. So what do we do?" "Two words. Speed dating."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's the next chapter. Reply if you want to, I will gladly take any ideas, suggestions, and criticism you give. If you give an idea and I use it, I will make sure to give you credit! Enjoy!

"Kid! Come on out! You look fine!" Black Star insists. "Are you blind? I have a strand of hair sticking out and it is throwing off the symmetry of my head! And that does NOT look fine... I feel like a homeless person. Not being able to have a head of fully healthy, symmetrical hair! Oh the agony! Where's the bathroom in this place? I NEED A MIRROR!" "Dude. You are such a drama queen." "Well, you're a dumbass." The "big guy" replies, " And how am I a dumbass?" "You couldn't see the hair that is ruining my complexion." "What?! Never mind about that. Let's stay positive. With a big guy like me around, the ladies will be falling for you in no time!" Kid screams out," YES! My hair is symmetrical again. Hallelujah!" "Death the Kid," Black Star said angrily " Were you even listening to me?! I thought you were my friend, and there you go just ignoring me. I am trying to help you..." " And you call me a drama queen... But no. I wasn't listening. You were probably annoying and aggravating anyway." "You son of bitch! How dare you call me annoying and aggravating! You better watch out, 'cause this assassin is going to get revenge on your sorry ass. But besides that. You need to start your speed dating. I already see a line of girls waiting."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just wait and see how Kid's OCD is going to effect the productivity of him finding a girlfriend suited to his "needs." There may even be a few guest stars dropping in. Ooohhh, that got your attention didn't it? I knew it. Thanks to everyone so far who has read it. Hint hint, Suzie. Yeah I'm talking 'bout you! Got a problem with that? Well you can DEAL WITH IT! No I will NOT kill her... Oh sorry! The voices again...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! What's up? Are you having a good day? Well, if you are not, this chapter may help! DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own Soul Eater or some of the guest stars! Enjoy! :P

Black Star was right when he said that there was a line of girls waiting. I knew I was hot, but my impeccable taste for symmetry must arouse them. I was ushered to my table by Black Star, who would also be the time announcer. I was actually really nervous, so I started folding my paper. Black Star came on the speaker and announced," Okay, everyone! The speed dating station has begun! Each person has 5 minutes with Death the Kid, our lucky bachelor. Feel free to talk about anything! Who's first?" The first girl walked up. She was blond, kind of pretty, put her asymmetricalness almost made me puke. I would call time, but Black Star says I can't judge people by their flaws. He has said," No one is perfectly symmetrical" yadda, yadda, yadda, "judge them by their interests and character" blah, blah, blah. Bullshit. But I agreed anyway, just so he would shut his God Damn mouth. When the girl sat down I asked for her name and age. "I'm Sarah, and I am 15," she said with a smile on her face. I was still really nervous having to be around people like this that I have never met, so I kept folding my paper. "What are you doing with that paper?" she asked, obviously intrigued. "I am folding it into a perfect triangle. " " You are really good at folding. But why would you try and fold a perfect triangle? Are you OCD or something?" "Technically," I reply, " I do, but people say I am more like O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-CD ." She looked kind of creeped out, so she got up and ran away. I guess she's not able to handle all this. Her loss. "Okay..." Black Star says on the speaker. " I guess it's time for the next person!" Next up was this really pretty girl. She was , but something about her gave me chills. "Hello. I am Death the Kid. You can call me Kid, or you can call me anytime," I said with that player type look on my face. She just sat there, laughing her ass off. W-what? Is my symmetry off? Oh no! I need a mirror!" She stopped laughing and smiled at me. She said," You know, you are kinda cute, but kinda weird at the same time. WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING STALKER! Rape! Rape! Where's my whistle?" "Are you okay?" I asked as she kept on yelling. " Oh, yeah," she replies calmly. "I'm just a teeny bit bipolar." This was said with a smile on her face. I ask,

" Umm, okay. Well I am a teeny bit OCD. Hey, I didn't catch your name." "Suzie." "Well. Suzie. I think you are kinda cute too. So what are you int-" "TIME'S UP! NEXT PERSON PLEASE" Black Star announced. "GOD DAMNIT! I wasn't finished talking to Suzie!" "Too bad bitch. That's what you get for calling me annoying and aggravating." he said with an evil smirk on his face. Next was another insanely pretty girl. She looked like the nerdy type, without the glasses and braces. She had long brunette hair pulled into a ponytail, with the ends of her bangs in her eyes. "Hi!" she said. I reply," Hey! Hold on... you look kind of familiar." I sat there staring at her until it hit me. " Aren't you the new girl at DWMA? Morgan right? " "Yeah, I am. You noticed I'm new here, but you didn't realize Suzie goes there too. Just she's been there longer." "Really? You know Suzie? So why are both of you here?" "Yeah, she's one of my best friends. She kind of forced me to come... she didn't want to come alone." She said this with a normal voice, but had a little British sound to it. "Are you British?" I ask. "Yeah I am. You could tell? I do a a little of an accent, not much though. I was born in London, but moved here at 2." Oh my gosh, her accent was so freaking sexy! " So how come I have barely seen you and Suzie at the academy?" "Oh I have been unpacking and getting used to the schedule, with the help of Suzie of course! I'm gonna start next week. My partner/weapon, Sage, has to fly back from a family trip too. Yes, I was talking about you! I am talking to a friend right now, so LEAVE ME ALONE! Go back to your family trip. Oh, I'm sorry... sage and I have this weird telepathic communication thing. Apparently she heard me talking about her... she's crazy. But I guess I am too, so yeah." I just sat there. I had no idea what to say. That was really weird, but kind of cool at the same time. "So how did you get into the academ-" _CRASH! "_What the fuck was that?" I yelled over the intense screaming of everyone else in this place. "Where is she? I am going to murder that bitch!" Morgan replies," Yuki?! What are you doing here?" "I can ask the same thing!" "Suzie forced me to come, but I was having a nice chat with Kid over there." She points at me and I just stand there awkwardly, waving back because I didn't know what else to do. Morgan goes on," Yuki! Why are you here? Tell me or no candy for you, EVER AGAIN!" " Okay, okay. You don't need to take drastic measures here. It's all cool bro. I was coming to murder Suzie! She dropped me off at an insane asylum, and left me there! I am not insane!" "Yeah," Morgan answers. " Says the girl who came crashing through the wall, literally I should mention, and emotionally scarring most of the people in this place. Yeah, I obviously don't call that crazy," with a very sarcastic voice. "Kid! Kid! Are you okay?" I hear someone yell. Then I see them. Liz and Patty, to the rescue."What are you guys doing here?" "We sensed that you were in trouble! We came to help!" Patty says enthusiastically. "There's nothing I need help with. Just some crazy friend of Morgan and Suzie busted in here through the wall. No other danger here." I look over to Morgan arguing viciously with Yuki. Then, she grabbed Yuki and dragged her out of the place. "Bye Kid! See you around!" she said as she was dragging her crazy friend away. "See. No danger." I say. "You clearly haven't noticed me yet." I hear an evil sounding voice echoing off the walls. "Who are you?" The mysterious person replies, "Your worst nightmare."

Ah! Cliffhanger! Gotcha! Sorry about that, I just had to throw one in there. Next time, see who this mysterious person is! Will an epic battle occur? Who knows? I do not own any of the actual Soul Eater characters in here like, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black Star. I also do not own Suzie and Yuki, two of the guest stars. They are my friends' OC's. I DO own Morgan, because she is my OC! She's awesome, I know. Sarah is just a random person, and Sage (a made up Oc character type person) will probably not be coming in later chapters. Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! I love you guys! Reply, reply, reply! I would love to hear from you guys. Criticism and ideas are gladly welcome! Stay awesome you guys! Dgraymaniac out! :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, we meet again! I am so glad you have returned for the next chapter! Sorry again about the cliffhanger, I really didn't think ahead of who the mystery person would be at the time. But I have now! I am also sorry to Suzie, I kind of sorta maybe forgot to describe her in the previous chapter... Well, I hope you guys enjoy! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! **

I was actually having a good time at this speed dating thing. I met a few awesome girls, who were kinda crazy. Well, not a little. They were insane! One girl was bipolar, another had telepathic communication with her weapon. And then a friend of there's literally came crashing through the wall! So yeah, a totally normal day. And then it got even more crazy! Some mysterious person came in and scared everyone away! Yeah... this is a day I probably won't forget.

"Who are you?" I ask. "Your worst nightmare." I look around the room to see who this is coming from. The voice ringed in my head. A cruel, sinister hiss bouncing around in my brain. "Kid look out!" I hear Liz yell. I frantically turn around to a huge snake curling its way toward me. "Liz, Patty, you know what to do." On command the two sisters transform into their weapon form. Duel pistols, perfectly symmetrical I should add. I started shooting at the snake, with it quickly being defeated. "Too easy." I say smugly. "Oh! You thought we were done? That was only just the beginning! I have more coming," the voice hissed. "Who are you, really?" "You haven't figured it out yet? Hissing voice, snake, my ability to be undetected. I gave you many clues. I thought the son of Lord Death himself would be smarter than this!" "Medusa..." I realized " Medusa. I never thought I would have the privilege to kick your ass." I say calmly. I know, I know. Badass alert! I am aware that I am super amazing, but now is not the time to go over all of my qualities. The witch stood before me. That creepy evil grin of hers spreading across her face. She stepped out of the shadows, showing her human form. Tall, with blondish hair that goes down and twists together in front of her neck. Wearing a black outfit with a hood, that had these white marks on either side. She just stood there, probably wondering what attack she would use. I had heard about her from Father. She was a very powerful witch who could use all sorts of attacks, magic spells, and could even shape shift and possess people's bodies. "I know everything about you Medusa. You can't defeat me." I say, standing my ground. "Oh really? If you know everything about me, than how did you not realize that I was here? How did you not realize I was using my Soul Protect spell?" she questioned evilly. "That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we kick your scaly ass and collect your soul." I started running towards her, shooting at her like it was my job. Which, it kinda was. She was very agile. She managed to dodge all of the bullets and land on the stair railings about 15 feet up. She just stopped there, in that weird squatting position of hers, and smiled. "Why are you smiling at me? I know I am dashing and amazing to look at, but seriously! You are too old for me. Plus to mention you're not really my type." "Silly, silly boy. You thought I was checking you out?! I already have a love interest, but I found out your weakness," she exclaimed disgustingly. " Wait. You have a love interest? Who is it? Tell me! I can keep a secret!" "Okay, okay. I sorta maybe like Professor Stein." A look of awe came across my face. "Really?! You like Stein?! Creepy teacher who likes to dissect people? Well. Now that I picture it, you two would make a really cute couple." Medusa replied," Oh, you really think so? I thought I was just imagining how cute we would look together. You know, I think he actually likes me some! I'm not certain, but it seems he does a little bit!" "Oh my gosh that's awesome! Are you gonna like, ask him out or something?" "Hello!" Liz yells. "We are in the middle of a battle here! Stop acting like teenage girls and beat the shit out of each other!" "Oh yeah..." I remember. "Medusa. I am sorry to say, but once I get done with you, you won't even be alive to see Stein!" "Oh no you didn't! But! I know you wouldn't try and kill something that is symmetrical." "No, I wouldn't." "Well. If you look closely Kid, I am perfectly symmetrical." I then started studying her, not in that creepy way though. I spent an hour looking for an imperfection, but I couldn't find one! "No. No, this can't be. She is perfectly symmetrical. I can't fight her! I am failure!" I cried as I crouched down on the floor and buried my head in my arms. "I am a failure! I deserve to die!" "Kid!" Liz screamed. " Get off your butt and defeat Medusa!" " But she's symmetrical." I reply. "Kid. Get your ass moving now, damn you!" I hear Patty say. She is like a child, but can become really scary at times. " But she's symmetrical," I whine. "Look!" Patty says. "I see a spot that is asymmetrical. "Really?!" I enthusiastically say as I jump to my feet. "You're right! One of her hairs is out of place! I'm gonna get you, you asymmetrical bastard!" I charged at her and again she dodged everything. "Vector arrows." she says as hundreds came at me. I move, this way and that, to avoid being hit. I stopped to start shooting again, and an arrow hit me from behind. I could feel blood running down my back. I wasn't going to give up yet. I wanted to end this. I needed to finish her off soon so I could be home in time for tacos. "Liz, Patty. Death Cannon." This is my special attack. I could feel the two changing from pistols to these weird arm cannon things. I felt powerful. I could feel the spikes coming in on my arms. "Medusa. Get ready to die!" I then took two powerful shots that both somehow hit her. I am so badass. Especially afterwards, when you can skull shaped smoke coming from where she was hit. I heard movement. Medusa weakly stood up. "I knew you couldn't kill me. You are just a sad little boy." "Oh really? Liz, Patty. This time, Parent's Seven Rays." I was kind of afraid to do this after using so much energy on the Death Cannon, but I had to finish her off. As soon as the stages were done, a laser looking ray shot up into the sky. Medusa laughed," Ha! You missed by a long shot! I didn't know Lord Death's son, who is already a Shinigami, could be so weak." "Well, you are in for a surprise." I say as the rays formed a skull shape in the sky, fell back down, and hit her. It caused a huge explosion, but it did finish her off. Her soul was floating in mid air. What I hated was was how it was only one soul, which does not go equally between Liz and Patty. But it did even out from when there was an unequal amount at the pyramid we were at. So overall I was pretty happy. Except for I was super tired, hungry, and my clothes were torn up asymmetrically. We trudged back home and actually made it in time for tacos! "So how did it go Kid?" Maka asked. She never got an answer because I had fallen asleep! They had to call Father to carry me home.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! If you got the joke about the tacos, you are AWESOME! If you didn't, watch Soul Eater The Abridged Series. Not sure what episode, but it's in there! Come back later for the next chapter to see if Kid is mentally scarred and if he wants to continue the speed dating! Again, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE ABRIDGED SERIES! reply, reply, reply! I love hearing from you guys! If you have any ideas on if Kid should continue or who he should end up with, let me know! Stay awesome! Dgraymaniac out! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! It is so good to have you back! Thank you so much for every single person who has read this or my D. Gray-man fan fiction, because I have had over 500 people read these! You may not realize it, but I am seriously spazzing our about this! :P You guys are SUPER AWESOME! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Soul Eater or Soul Eater the Abridged Series!**

Man, my head hurts. That battle with Medusa yesterday really wore me out. I was so torn up, that Liz and Patty brought me to the infirmary after I fell asleep, so I woke up there all discombobulated. "Where am I?! What am I doing here? You didn't find the money did you?" I questioned. "I am so glad to see you have woken up! You are in the infirmary Kid. Remember, you had that fight with Medusa. Wait? What money?" I hear my Father say as he walks in. "Uh... never mind that. How did you find out?" "I know EVERYTHING!" _Gulp. "_Even about Mr. Cuddles?" "What are you talking about Kid?" "Nothing!" I say quickly. Yeah, real subtle. "No, I was joking about knowing everything. I found out from your friends over there," he says as he points to Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki standing in the corner. "But," Father says," I do know that you talk in your sleep. It's really weird too. It would be Maka this, Maka that, with a little Black Star thrown in there." Maka and Black Star's eyes grow big and shock spreads across their faces. "Um... I think we should just go now... so yeah," Maka says as the two of them run out of the room. "Father! That was a long time ago, and I dreamed we went on an extracurricular class together!" "I don't even want to think of what type of extracurricular thing they were doing..." he says with a disgusted look on his face. "But, how did I get in here?" "We carried you in here after you fell asleep," Liz said. "One more question. Why in the world do I have 7 fucking band aids? Seven is not symmetrical in any way! Why couldn't it be 8?! Why? Why?" I whimper. "All that matters is that Liz and Patty were there at the right time and you are all okay. Well, Kid, you're not really okay. But at least none of you are dead! What were you doing at that place anyway?" I explained everything from Black Star suggesting I try speed dating, to the interview things, to the battle. Father just sat there comprehending what he just heard. "Son. You went into speed dating? Really? I always thought you were gay." "What?! Bullshit! I am not gay!" "How 'bout you prove it. Take my gay test." "Fine." "First off. Women or men?" "Women." "Boobs or pecks?" "Boobs." "Boxers or thongs?" "Thongs." "Sexy men or strong men?" "Sexy men. No wait!" Ehhhhhh! And, you're gay." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell. "So, what are you going to do now?" I hear Tsubaki say quietly. "Well. I can always try another speed dating dating session. I could find a girl I like and prove you wrong Father! But I doubt anyone would show up after what happened last time. But it's still worth a try!"

***THE NEXT DAY* **

Just as I suspected, no one came. I waited for hours, lonely, but I still remained hopeful. After another 20 minutes of nothing, I decided to leave. I just wandered around aimlessly, looking at the shops and thinking to myself. I kept thinking, but I just couldn't get those girls from the other day out of my head. Just thinking of Morgan and Suzie made me a little happier. Especially Suzie, since Morgan was forced by her to come. The weird thing, was that I thought of them so much that I started to hallucinate. I swear, it looked like they were just across the street. I slapped myself to clear my head, but they were still there! I wasn't going crazy! I could go over there and ask her out! I ran, no wait, I happily skipped over to where they were.

***MORGAN POV***

"Okay. So like I was saying. A while ago, there was this guy who had a HUGE crush on me and he just constantly kept asking for my number. I got so annoyed that I finally was like, 'Okay, but it's a hard number, so you better right it down. It is 4-0-4- SHUT THE FUCK UP.' And the guy was really stupid too, so he was actually taking his time to write it down. He was smiling, but then I guess he got it, so he got really angry. And then I said, ' And if that doesn't work, you could try calling 1-800- GET A LIFE or 228- KISS MY ASS.'" I said as Suzie and I were laughing hysterically at this. I know, it was kind of harsh, but it made a hilarious story! "So, besides me having a terrible love life, how's yours going. It seems you are really into Kid." " Yeah. He's really cute, but weird at the same time. But he probably has tons of girls after him already." she said kind of disappointingly. "I doubt it. Remember? Yuki burst through the wall in a psychotic rant and scared half of the people away. And then I heard Medusa showed up and they had an epic battle! I kind of wish I was there. I like watching people getting there ass kicked!" "I know, you told me since I wasn't there," she says. "Speaking of Kid. Look who's here?" I say as none other than Death the Kid himself walks on over to us. "Hey guys! I was just taking a stroll and noticed you were here, so I decided to stop by for a chat. I wanted to ask you something Suzie, but first. How's life going for you guys?" he says. "Hey! That's my thing!" Suzie yells. "Okay, okay. Wait. You say that?" "No dip Sherlock," Suzie replies mockingly. "Ooh! No dip Sherlock. I like the sound of that! I am going to start using that from now on!" "Ugh! Why does everyone take what I say?! First Morgan, now you. You bastards." she replied angrily. "Oh, just don't mind her," I say. "I know she's all weird and stuff on the outside, but she's fun and nice-ish on the inside! Well look at me. I must be set on my optimist mode today! But never mind that. What were you going to say Kid?" "Oh... well I was hoping to ask Suzie something," he says nervously. "Then ask away!" I say. "She's my friend. Whatever you were going to ask, you can ask her with me here!" Suzie says," Morgan! Stop being your stubborn self and leave us the fuck alone! Bye! See you later! If you don't leave now I'll have to handcuff you to Black Star!" "Fine! Fine! I'm going! I have to finish arranging my house since Sage is flying in anyway. Yes! I was talking about you again! God, stop listening in on my thoughts and conversations! Bye guys. See you at school!"

***KID'S POV***

"So... Suzie... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, I don't know, maybe go out sometime?" I asked. I was expecting her to answer in that bipolar way, but she sweetly replied, "Yeah, I would like that." "How about dinner and a movie, tonight?" "Sounds great!" "Great! I'll meet you here at 7." Oh my God! I am screaming on the inside! I better go home and get ready!

***TWO HOURS LATER***

"Okay, I think I'm ready!" I had just spent the past few hours getting ready for my date tonight. I took a shower at precisely 88 degrees and symmetrically ironed the suit I'll be wearing. All I had to do was change. After I changed I spent 10 minutes looking myself over until Liz and Patty walked by. "Ooh, Kid!" Patty says in that childish way of hers. "Why are you all dressed up? Are you going to a funeral? I love funerals! I like laughing at all the sad people!" "Patty, we really need to get you some help. I am not going to a funeral, I have a date." I said like a real bad ass player type. "Oh really? With who?" Liz asks. "Her name's Suzie. She even goes to DWMA." "Okay, I know her. Do anything wrong and I'll snap your neck into two severely uneven pieces!" she threatened. "Okay! Okay! I wouldn't think of doing anything wrong! I want to do things right!" Oh God that sounded wrong... whatever. "I have to go or I'll be late." "Bye bye! If you do have to go to a funeral, make sure you invite me first!" Patty said. "Don't forget an umbrella, it's raining outside. Plus it's dark." Liz says maturely. I grabbed an umbrella and stepped out the door. I walked for a few minutes. I started crossing the street as carefully as I could. It was dark and rainy, and I could barely see a foot in front of me. All of a sudden I see a pair of bright lights, and the loud horn of a truck. I felt my body tense up. I couldn't move. I was like a deer in the headlights. My mind started to race, my life flashing before my eyes. It may just be my funeral that Patty is going to. No. I couldn't go. I had a long life to live. The truck got nearer and nearer until _BAM! _That's when it happened.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry 'bout that! See if Kid survives in the next chapter! Thanks to every reader, I love you guys! XD I do not own Soul Eater or the gay test from SE TAS. I also do not own Suzie. I do own Morgan though! I know, she's awesome. See ya later! Stay awesome! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I'm having writer's block and I've been studying for the CRCT this week. Sorry if this chapter sucks, it's better than nothing. I tried to make it funny so you wouldn't hate me for taking to long. DON'T KILL ME! Take this cupcake instead! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reply or PM me; I would love to hear from you guys. I'm willing to any criticism, comments, or ideas for future chapters! I do not own Soul Eater or SE TAS. Enjoy :P**

I was frozen like a deer stuck in the headlights. In a sense I was. I was so afraid of what might happen that I couldn't move a muscle. My short life flashed before my eyes. I didn't want to leave this world. I had so much to live for. I hear the deafening horn of the truck and the headlights glowing and growing against the dark sky. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. I prepared myself for impact. I say a quick goodbye and count down my last moments in this world. _5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BAM! _I get slammed to the ground. I hear a crash and I black out. Am I dead? Am I in hell? Am I in that weird state Harry is in in the Deathly Hallows? Awesome book, but really? Dobby? I remember reading that part. Damn you Bellatrix! Damn you to hell! I fade into consciousness. My eyesight is blurry, but I can make out a face looking down at mine. She looks really crazy, but familiar. Where I have I seen this girl? I definitely would remember some crazy girl with long blond hair with red stripes at the front. My former school? No. That party a few years ago? Again, no. That gay club? Definitely not. I don't even know why I was there anyway. Wait. Gay. My father thought I was gay, he was surprised at me- OH! I know! She was the friend of Suzie and Morgan who busted through the wall! "Are you okay dude?" I hear her say. "Yeah. Aren't you, Yuki?" "Yeah. How do you know that creeper?!" "Morgan said you, Suzie, and her are friends. Remember? You busted through the wall while I was talking to Morgan and she had to drag you away." I reply. "Oh yeah... I had a right to do that! Suzie abandoned me at an insane asylum! I AM _NOT_ CRAZY!" she said kind of crazily. "Okay. Did you save me?" "Nah, Santa Claus came and picked you up right before you got hit! What are you a fucking idiot? Of course I saved you! It was more of an accident though. I thought you were using supernatural powers to stop and raid that candy truck! I haven't had a piece of candy in 7 minutes, and I thought I was gonna die of sugarlessness! So really I just pushed you out of the way so you couldn't hog the candy!" "Um..." I start to say. "That wasn't a candy truck. That was a produce truck carrying vegetables." "UGH! I HATE HEALTHY FOOD! I think I'm... dying..." as she fake fainted. That crazy ass psycho... "Well... thank you Yuki. I really have to get going. I'm meeting someone." She got up off the ground and shook dirt off her clothes. "Who are ya meeting?" she asks. "A friend of yours. Suzie." "Suzie?! That bastard left me on insanity island! Why are you meeting her?" "I'm kinda going on a date with her. And I'm gonna be late if I don't go now. So, bye!" I walk away and I realize that she is following me. "I know you're there," I say. "Damn it!" "Why are you following me?" I ask angrily. "I'm just making sure you don't get by a truck." I just looked at her with that "yeah, sure. I believe you" look on my face. "Fine! I justed wanted to see if your date was for real! Suzie is not really the dating type. And I think you are kinda cute..." "Whatever. I have to go." I say as I walk off again. I know she's still following me, but I don't say anything. I walk for about 5 minutes and get to the restaurant I'm meeting Suzie at. I'm pretty sure I lost Yuki taking all of those turns and going through alleys. I check my watch. 6:57. No! Why couldn't it have been a different time! None of the numbers are symmetrical! Wait. How did I not notice I told her to meet me at 7? NOOOOO! I am an asymmetrical bastard! I deserve to die!But I still got here on time. I sit on the bench outside of the place for a few minutes until I see Suzie walking this way. Man she looks hot. She is wearing a plain black dress down to the knee with a red stripe around her waste. I stand up to greet her. "Hey Suzie! You look great!" "Thanks. You too," she says with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Shall we proceed in? We have reservations here and then we can catch a movie afterwards." "Sounds great! I'm starving. How about you?" With that we head in and get seated.

**Thanks for reading! I do not own Soul Eater, SE TAS, Yuki, or Suzie! I do own Morgan, who sadly was not in this chapter physically. See how Kid's date goes in the next chapter! Hopefully this one will be better and longer than this. I do not like writer's block, it sucks. So, if you have any ideas, questions,or comments, just reply or PM me! I do love hearing from you guys! Maybe if I knew how you guys actually felt I could write better... Well. Bye! See you in another life! Oh wait, I'm not dying. Never mind. See ya later! Stay awesome! Dgraymaniac out! :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys! I know, I haven't updated in forever. I SOWWY! I am such a procrastinator some times. A few guest stars will appear in here, just to let you know. So here it is! Kid's first date! Does it go well, does it go completely wrong? Read to find out! Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

I am so nervous right now. I don't want to mess this date up. Especially because it is my first date. I know, I know. How can amazingly good looking and charming young man such as myself have never been on a date? To be honest, I never really liked anyone as much as I like Suzie. Her long black hair that fades to white around the neck. Her sparkling eyes. And I even like her bipolarness. It makes me feel like I'm not alone. That I'm not different from everyone else. In a way, she makes me feel like I belong. I blush at the thought of this. "So you want to go inside? I hear the food here is really good," I say. "Yeah, let's go." We walk in and we are quickly seated. A waitress comes by and we both get water. We both scan over the menu and the waitress comes back. "I'm Kate, I'll be your waitress, yadda, yadda, yadda. What do you want? " she says, sounding like she would rather be somewhere else. I look at Suzie and she says, "I'd like the spaghetti." "And I'd like the sirloin steak. Oh, and make sure it is perfectly symmetrical, or I won't eat it. With that I want perfectly shaped mash potatoes that are hand mashed at exactly a 47 degree angle and green beans that are all 3 and 8/37 inches long, " I say adding an innocent smile on my face. "What do you think I am, a miracle worker? I can't give everyone what they want! What makes you so special kid? You're gonna get whatever I feel like bringing you!" "She looks pretty pissed off, don't you think?" Suzie asks. "It would be tragic if she got even more pissed off," she adds with an evil grin. "I see where you're going," I reply. "Pure evil. I love it!" This would be interesting. Purposely being rude to our waitress. A few minutes later Kate came back with a tray of our food. "Here's your spaghetti and your steak. Enjoy." she says, plastering a fake smile on her face and using hand motions. "Um, excuse me. I didn't order the steak. I ordered the the chicken pot pie and she ordered a salad, not spaghetti," I say as I give a small wink to Suzie. "Sorry. I'll get you what you "originally" ordered." "Thank you. Well it's not a big deal. An easy mistake, especially for a blonde like you." "Oh really? You're bringing my hair color into this? Just because I'm blonde doesn't make me stupid." "Well, we all have our own opinions." I say casually. "Whatever." Kate replies as she walks away madly. "Nice job," Suzie says. " Awesome how you put in that blonde thing. My turn when she comes back," said with a grin on her face. A few minutes later someone else came up to our table. He seemed like a cook at first. He had a chef hat and coat, and he had a bushy mustache and an Italian accent. He said, "Oh, you two look like such a cute couple, would you like samples?" "Sure," Suzie replies. "But first. Would you like some candy?" The chef stands there, and starts twitching weirdly. A bead of sweat appears on his brow. "U-um, n-no. I am w-watching my w-weight." he starts twitching again and yells, "Yes! Yes! I want the candy! I have to have it! Give it to me!" "Here you go Yuki," she says as she throws candy to Yuki. Wow, I thought she was a he. What a good disguise. "Damn you Suzie! How did ya know it was me?" "I have my ways." Yuki looked at her weirdly and she said, "Fine. I've seen you in this disguise before. Now please leave, cause we're kinda in the middle of a date here." "No," Yuki replies. "I want to stay and see what happens." "Yuki, get the fuck out of here or I will beat the shit out of you." "Okay, okay. I'm going." About 15 minutes later Kate came back back. "Here is your food. It is the correct order right?" We both took a bite of our food. My taste buds were having a party in my mouth at how good it was. But Suzie gets a disgusted look on her face and screams, " What is this?! It tastes like shit! I want the spaghetti back instead. And he would like the steak back." "God damn it! What is up with you two?! You're driving me crazy! On purpose! Leave me alone!" "Hey! What is the problem here?" a man says as he stomps his way over to our table. "Kate! Why are you cursing at the customers. They take the time out of their day to come eat here and pay good money to do it!" "But sir... they are purposefully making me mad!" "No buts. You've been slacking off at your job for weeks now! I can't have you being late and upsetting the customers. You're fired." "Fine! I don't give a fuck! I don't need this job!" she yelled as she angrily gave up her apron and left. The man turns to us and says, "Hi, I am the manager of this establishment and I am so sorry for the poor service. I would be more than happy to make your entire meal free because of this little situation." He took our orders personally and served them to us in a fast manner. As soon as he was gone we just started laughing hysterically at what had just happened. I know, it was kind of mean. But it was freaking hilarious though! We spent the rest of our time there eating and justing talking about ourselves. Soon we had finished and left. We started walking down the street, on our way to catch a movie. We got to the theater and started to figure out what we wanted to see. "Anything you prefer Suzie? What about a heart filled romantic comedy!?" " What about a scary movie?" she says forgetting about the fact that I suggested a romantic comedy. "Okay. That sounds... cool." I was actually shuddering at the thought of a scary movie. Most people don't know this, but I'm a huge scaredy cat. I hate anything that could pop out and scare you, and possibly stab you and make you bleed to death. I realize that it is super unnatural for the son of Lord Death himself to be afraid of things that can cause death. I can't help it! They freak me out! I walk up stiffly to the ticket counter and buy two tickets for the a horror movie that came out a while ago. We walk into the room where they are showing the movie. We sat down and waited for the movie to start. "I have been so excited to see this since the trailer came out. I hope it's as scary as it sounds!" "Well," I say in a player type voice, " If it gets too scary for you I could hold your hand." "Yeah, scary my ass. I don't get scared by very many things, but I'll keep that in mind." "YO YO YO WHAT UP BITCHES!" Both of us turn around to find Morgan bursting through the theater door. Luckily we were the only people in the theater though. "First Yuki, now you? Why does everyone interrupt our date?" I exclaim. "Oh you guys are on a date? I had no idea." Morgan replies with a smug look on her face. "Bitch please," Suzie says. "I told you what we were doing before I left." "Oh yeah... you know I forget things! But I just wanna watch the movie!" "No. You will leave now or I will kick your ass." "I refuse. There is nothing you can do to make me leave." Morgan replied fiercely. "I'll bring you a cake. A chocolate one too." "DEAL! Bye!" she says as she ran out the door. "How did you get her to leave?" I ask. "Oh, I know her weakness. She loves to eat, so anything that she likes can be used as blackmail against her. It's really kind of fun, and easy too," she replies with a smirk. At that moment the lights dimmed down and the previews started. A few minutes later the actual movie started. The movie played on, showing a little girl, who could see and became possessed by demons, being exorcised. The idea of it creeped me out, but the visuals of the movie caused me to want to run and hide. But I didn't. Every ear deafening scream and the sight of so much blood. I started to feel nauseous and I wanted to faint. I tried to hold it back so I didn't look weak to Suzie, but I just couldn't help it. I got up out of my seat and made a bee line for the bathroom. I kicked open the first stall and threw up. A few minutes later, I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands. I slowly walked back to theater and sat down. "What happened? Are you okay?" Suzie whispers. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... had to use the restroom," I say, obviously lying. I was somehow able to endure the rest of the movie. As soon as the lights came back on, I almost leaped with joy. We quickly walked out. As soon as we exited, we started walking down the street. Suzie says, "This was fun. We should do this again sometime." "Yeah! I had a great time too. So, um. I'll call you and we can do something like this again." I say as we stop walking. "Cool. I'll see you later then. I have to pick up the cake I promised Morgan. Bye, Kid." "Bye," say back. I see her turn the corner and I start to head back to my apartment.

***20 MINUTES LATER***

**SUZIE POV**

After I said goodbye to Kid, I went to get a cake for Morgan. After that I headed back to the DWMA campus. Instead of going to my apartment, I went a few doors down to Morgan's. I knock on the door and I hear a voice say, "It's open." I open the door to find her in her pajamas cross legged on her couch. She was staring at the TV and was eating out of a bowl of popcorn. A scared looking Sage hiding behind the couch, with only her eyes showing. "Hey what's up? How did it go?" Right as I was about to answer, I hear,"Yes! Kill 'em! Yes! Ha Ha Ha! Oh, I'm sorry. Just watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre, since somebody wouldn't let me stay to watch the other movie!" "Hey, you interrupted us. I had the right to do that. The interruptions were getting really annoying; first Yuki, then you. Oh yeah. Here's your cake." I say as I hand her the box. "Fuck yeah! So how did it go?" "It was... different."

**Aha! Finally got this chapter done! Find out what each of them thought of the night in the next chapter! I do not own Soul Eater, Suzie, Yuki, or Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The movie Kid and Suzie went to is made up, and if it is really in a movie, I did not mean to take it and give all credit to whoever wrote it! I do own Morgan and Sage. Morgan is my OC and Sage is her weapon. Please do not be offended by the blonde joke, I only put it in there to get the waitress mad. I have quite a few friends who are blonde so I do not hate blonde people! Again, I am sorry for taking so long, and I will try my best to update quicker! Stay awesome! Dgraymaniac out! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, how's it going? Good, good. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. There is no excuse for that, but I'll be able to update quicker once school ends. Only a few days left until Summer Break! I promise to do my best once the break has started. Please enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater and all that stuff.**

***SUZIE POV CONTINUED***

"So how did it go? Tell me everything!" Morgan asks as she starts stuffing her face with cake. "It was... different." I say. "How so?" "Well, it started off like any normal date would. We met up and went to a restaurant. And then we started messing with the waitress-" "Wait what?! You guys were _messing_ with the waitress?" Morgan exclaims while almost choking. Ugh. She has to think like that. "Not like that! Damn you with your perverted mind." "I like to call it having a sexy mind. And don't judge me! You do the same thing too! Just never mind. So start over." "Okay," I say. "It started off normal, and then we were purposefully making our waitress mad. And then Yuki showed up, dressed in some Italian chef disguise. And so I had to yell at her to get her to leave. And then the waitress had a fit and ended up getting fired. So then the manager comes and personally gives us our food. So when we're done, we leave and walk to the movie theater. He suggests that we see a romantic comedy. I don't know if that's because he likes them, or he thought I would because I'm a girl. So I suggest a horror movie, and he seemed really reluctant to, but he agreed with me. We buy the tickets, walk in, and sit in our seats. And then that's when you showed up." As I say this I see her smile in a mocking sort of way. " You burst in and you only left if I would get you cake." "Thank you! This is really good. Or should I say was. I already finished. You don't mess with me and my cake." "Damn, you eat fast. Never mind, that's besides the point. And so after you leave the movie starts. We get through about half way through when Kid runs out of the theater. He comes back a few minutes later looking really bad, but says he was fine and just went to the bathroom. I think he just doesn't like horror movies and got sick." "Well he can join the club, because I don't like them either," a voice says from behind the couch. "I can't stand them. Morgan tried forcing me to watch this, so that's why I'm behind here," Sage says. I'm not surprised. Sage is short for her age and looks younger than she really is. She has chin length blonde hair that hangs mostly on the left side of her face and blue eyes. Very fragile looking, even though she's Morgan's weapon. "Oh, sorry for interrupting. Go on ahead." "Okay? And so he sits down and nothing else happens for the rest of the movie. After that we walk until we have to head separate ways. We say goodbye and we say that we should do something like that again. Interesting, but mostly fun." I say with a small smile. "So besides the whole, possibly puking about the movie thing, it went well. That's good. You think he's going to call you for another date?" Morgan questions. "Maybe. He said he would, but that could mean anything with guys." I say as she nods in understanding. I may not show it, but on the inside I am really hoping he does call me.

***KID POV***

I walk back to my apartment with a lot of questions running through my head. Does Suzie know what happened? Was she able to figure out that I threw up? Does she think I'm weak for liking romantic comedies? Will knowing that make her not like me? Am I just overreacting, or could this be true? I really have no way to be sure now. I shake it off for now, figuring that I'm probably psyching myself out and that there's nothing to worry about. I reach the door, put in the key, and open the door. I barely step in the apartment when I'm already surrounded by the Thompson sisters. "How was it?" Liz asks. "You didn't break her heart or anything, did you?" "No, nothing of the sort. Now please, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! I'll tell you about it once you get out of my personal space, unless the separated space is perfectly symmetrical with each other." They give a reluctant sigh and walk towards the kitchen. They sit down at the table and wait for me to sit too. "You really want to hear about my date?" "Yes! We do!" they say in unison. "Ugh, fine. You two are such girls." "Hello? Unless you've never noticed but we are girls! Remember. Once you grabbed our boobs and was mad because they weren't symmetrical." "Yes, I know you both are girls. And I do remember that little incident. I'm still not completely over that, but it's not as big of deal now. I meant that you two were eager to hear about my love life and get into my business, like many,but not all girls. That's besides the point. You want to hear it or not?" I say getting annoyed. Patty replies angrily, "Yes, get on with it! How did it go? Did you bang her?" "What?! No! Why do you always assume that?! I'm a virgin till marriage honey." I say with an attitude. "I'm just gonna go on with it if you don't mind. So I leave here and I'm walking to the restaurant. I'm just minding my own business, walking across the street when I see a truck coming. I freeze in fear, but right before it hits me I am pushed out of the way. I get up to find Yuki hovering over me wit ha crazy look on her face. She says she only saved me because she thought I was going to get all of the candy from the truck that was about to hit me. After I tell her it was a produce truck, I leave. And then she ends up following me most of the way. A few minutes later I get to my destination and go inside with Suzie. We order, and she suggests that we be purposely be rude to our waitress. Which, to me seemed kind of cruel at first, but I look up at her and she has this evil look on her face. Which of course I didn't mind because I think girls with an evil side are sexy! So naturally I agree. And it was fun too! She ended up having a fit in front of her boss and got fired! So the manager takes our orders and serves us personally because he was sorry about that little incident. So after we finish dinner we leave and walk over to the movie theater. We are deciding what we want to watch and I suggest a romantic comedy, because you know how much I love those. But she mentions a horror movie. You know how much I hate horror movies, with all the gross blood and guts all over the place, but I agree because I wanted to seem like a cool gentleman. We walk in and start talking, and Morgan bursts in! She comes in and yells ' Yo yo yo what up bitches" and only leaves when Suzie bribes her with cake. After she leaves, the movie starts and I pretend to not be freaking out. We get some way into the movie and I just can't hold it in any longer, so I get up and run to the bathroom. And then I start puking in one of the toilets. Oh my gosh, it was awful! And so I drag myself back there, and she asks me if I'm okay in this reeeeaaaalllyyyy cute voice. I act as though I've only gone to use the restroom and I'm able to withstand the rest of the movie. After it's over, we walk for a little bit until we have to part ways. She actually said she had a great time and we agreed that we should go out again. That's really all there's to it. I'm sorry if I wasted your time, but you so desperately begged me for this information!" I say with a hint of mock in my voice. "Aww Kid! You are so sweet! You went along with everything she suggested! I didn't know you could be such a charmer! I wish I could find someone as charming as you! " Liz squeals in a fangirl-ish way. "Thanks Liz. Just put yourself out there and I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy in no time!" Liz blushes and replies with a small thanks. I quickly head up to my room and get in bed. I look at my clock and it's about midnight. Man am I exhausted. I close my eyes and drift to sleep as my mind replays the course of the night.

**There we go! I finally finished typing this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and I'm sorry that this is really just a filler chapter. Yeah... I promise, things will start picking up in the next few chapters. Just to warn you, there will some time skipped in between this and the next chapter! I don't want this to go on FOREVER and bore you all to death. So thanks for reading! Come back for the next chapter! Stay awesome! Dgraymaniac out! :)**


End file.
